I Love You Baby Girl
by WiseGirlWriter
Summary: What would have happened if Annabeth never met up with Thalia and Luke when she ran away? What if Athena was punished for contacting Annabeth? Just an idea that I thought of and decided to turn it into a One-Shot. Rated T for character death.


**What would have happened if Annabeth never met up with Thalia and Luke when she ran away? What if Athena was punished for contacting Annabeth? Just a quick idea I thought of and haven't written anything in a while.**

Athena's POV:

Annabeth has been attracting a lot of monsters lately and it has driven her family to the breaking point. I've decided to take matters into my own hands.

Against my father's rules, I contacted my daughter through a dream telling her to run away and that I would guide her to safety and hopefully to Camp Half Blood.

After I knew Annabeth was on her way and out of her home in Virginia, I pulled out a book and started to read. I planned to check up on Annabeth every few hours, making sure no monsters were in the area.

An hour had passed since Annabeth had left her house. I was about to see how her progress was going when Hermes entered my temple.

"Father has called an Emergency meeting." He stated.

Frustrated, I marked the page I was on and set my book down.

"Can't it wait?" I questioned, itching to check up on my daughter.

"Well if it could then it wouldn't be called an emergency meeting now would it," Hermes said with a smirk, then left my temple, probably going to spread the news to the rest of the council.

I sighed realizing that Annabeth would have to wait, and left for the meeting.

-LineBreak-

Once everyone had arrived and were seated on their thrones, father began to speak.  
"I have called this meeting to address a matter involving the oath we took to not come into contact with any of our children."

I gulped trying to keep a focused mind.

_'This meeting couldn't be about me contacting Annabeth. I made sure in every possible way that no one knew what I was doing. I even had a potion from Hecate to conceal the dream connection line that I used.'_  
Father turned and looked at me his face stiff with disappointment and anger.

I knew right then that this meeting was about my daughter.

"Athena you have been contacting and talking to your daughter and therefore to prevent this from happening again, under a unanimous vote, the council and I have decided that you shall be punished."

I rised from my thrown and yelled at my father.

"I'm just trying to keep her safe father. Don't punish me just for trying to help my daughter!"

Zeus nodded his head and a floating screen appeared in the throne room. Projected on the screen was none other than my 7 year old daughter Annabeth.

Her curly blonde hair was tangled with a few twigs and leaves. She had an old army backpack on her back, probably taken from her war geek of a father.

As Annabeth continued to trudge on through the woods I noticed the only thing she was armed with was a small hammer that she carried in her right hand.

"That's just the thing," father said "We're not punishing you, we are punished your daughter."

Out of nowhere two hellhounds attacked my daughter.

A blood curling scream echoed from the screen and from me.

I tried to leap up and teleport to help my daughter but I was pushed back into my thrown with a gust of wind, followed by vines binding me to my seat. I looked over at Demeter as she hung her head in shame.

On the screen the two hellhounds proceeded to pounce, claw, and snap at Annabeth.

She was trying her best to defend herself, but she wasn't successful.

Tears started to streak down my face as the first hellhound managed to get ahold of my daughter's leg in between its jaws.

Annabeth cried out in pain as I continued to scream in protest.

The seconded hellhound lunged at her mid center and ripped into her chest.

Blood poured from her wounds as Annabeth collapsed to the ground her breathes getting shorter and raspier.  
I struggled against my bonds trying to get to my daughter, to try and save her, but deep down inside I knew it was to late.

Satisfied with their job done, the two hellhounds left the 7 year old on the ground bleeding to death and in pain.  
I watched as Annabeth took her last breath and slowly closed her beautiful grey eyes that she had inherited from me.

The vines that held me to my thrown had finally released me and I hurriedly transported to my daughter.

-LineBreak-

I knew it was too late to save her. I knew that her sole had already gone on into the underworld, but I still sit beside my now dead daughters side crying and whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Her shirt was stained with blood, and her once blonde hair had turned crimson.

She never deserved to die. To young, to innocent. Annabeth had her whole life ahead of her, and I crushed any life that she could have had.

I couldn't stay by her side forever. I eventually had to leave and settle things with my father, and maybe started to plan a way to avenge my daughter's death.

I'm about to get up and go, but before I do I bend down and plant a soft kiss on Annabeth's forehead and whisper "I love you baby girl."****

**So let me know if you liked it. Literally I just typed this thing up and I'm posting it right after typing which is something I really haven't done before, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**-Cali**


End file.
